


The Embers Of Ardent Hope

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Violence, hoW DO I EVEN EXPLAIN THIS, the whole ot13 will probably make an appearance at some point, this is the result of me listening to get down at 1 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse was over two centuries ago and humanity seems to have somewhat rebuilt itself. The land is still barren and the sky is never anything but bleak as are their lives.</p><p>Jisoo hasn't known anything but this and no one talks about what it was like before because those who do always disappear.<br/>A certain group condemned by the self proclaimed government as dangerous criminals carry stories of the past though, they don't agree with how the people are controlled. They know it wasn't always like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embers Of Ardent Hope

The first day that threw Hong Jisoo's life off center was a Monday.

Why is it always Mondays?

Jisoo was minding his own god damn business, trying to walk home from work. Within the few seconds it took him to look up from his feet scuffing on the ground someone collided with him and he ended up on his ass. Lovely.

An upset frown settled on his face as he craned his neck around to see the culprit: a boy with frosty hair and almost electric blue eyes. Though half his face was covered by a dust mask, Jisoo thought he could probably pick him out of a line-up.

"Sorry!"

Slowly, the boy stood up and watched as the other kept on running after the quick apology. It wasn't long after though, that a handful of city soldiers came veering around the corner in pursuit.

What the hell was going on?

 

The second day was on the same week, a Thursday. 

Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if this rise in crime around him was new or if he'd just never witnessed it. Two incidents in one week?

Jisoo had watched in slight shock as a hand scooped snacks off of shelves into a bag. It was the blatancy of this one that caught him off guard. The guy even had the nerve to look him in the eye and wink, almost as if he were saying "Don't tell".

This one had wine red irises and was dressed in nothing but black.

When he realised he was still on shift it was too late; the thief was nowhere in sight.

 

The third time was just after midnight the next week. This also happened to be the time that stuck with Jisoo the most.

Saturday morning, 1:03 am, the boy sat on his windowsill with a glass of water and watched the sickly sky. The moon had been burning a queasy kind of khaki through the poisoned sky and Jisoo didn't even know what stars were let alone looked like. 

A scuffling sound from below snapped him from his thoughts however and made him look down the stories of the restored apartment building. Someone was-

"It'd be nice if you could help me instead of staring."

This took him by surprise. The accented voice was coming from a blond who looked very stuck on the window ledges below him. Pale, salmon pink eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

Jisoo couldn't help it, he had a soft heart. To hell with why this guy was scaling the building, he looked like he was about to fall and that would not be going on the brunet's conscience tonight. 

"Sorry! Hold on!"

Only spilling his water a little, he set it down rather roughly next to him before leaning out the window and extending his hand. With a bit of effort, the other managed to grab hold and pull himself up and into Jisoo's room just as a light shone on the side of the building from below. 

"Shit, stay down!"

The stranger's urgent whisper convinced him enough to stay out of sight for a few more seconds until the light left and what presumably was a squad of city guards stomped away. 

No- wait what?

"Were they looking for you?"

"You're not gonna call them back are you?"

For a moment they both stayed there, pressed to the floor and staring each other. A curious frown creased Jisoo's face as he studied the other. The way he was dressed was familiar somehow...

A plain dust mask that covered the bottom half of his face. 

The silver haired running boy.

Monotone black clothing.

The thief.

"You're a criminal aren't you?"

An eye smile melted onto the stranger's face, standing up slowly and checking outside the window.

"I think that's...A matter of opinion."

"What opinion would the police have?"

"They would tell you I am."

"What about you?"

One of the mysterious male's feet was poised on the window ledge and glove-clad hands gripped the sides of the window. For a moment he looked back at Jisoo still sitting on the floor looking confused.

"They're worse than me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOoo mysterious hmmm  
> take a wild guess at who each "criminal" is lmao, i hope i made it kinda obvious?? maybe not the thief but the first and third i think were pretty easy
> 
> anyway!! sorry that was so short! it /was/ only a prologue though so the rest of the chapter will definitely be longer i promise. ill try and update soon and regularly but i do have mock exams this week and then im going to another city for a seventeen concert from the 29-31 !! ill try and put the "first" chapter up before i go but i cant promise anything!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3 if you wanna find me on twitter my @ is jongpdae !!


End file.
